The synthesis of the oogoniols, steroidal sex hormones of Achlya, will be attempted. The key step in the synthesis is a Wittig reaction of the tetrahydropyranyl ether of 11 alpha, 15 beta- dihydroxy pregnenolone with an appropriate phosphorane so as to build on the steroidal side chain. Investigation of the late states in the biosynthesis of the oogoniols will continue. Particular attention will be paid to intermediates between fucosterol and oogoniol on the biosynthetic pathway. A highly stereoselective synthesis of deoxyantheridiol, a metabolite of Achlya, will be completed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Trevor C. McMorris, Ramakrishnan Seshadri, Gary R. Weihe, Guy P. Arsenault and Alma W. Barksdale. Structures of Oogoniol-1,-2, and -3, Steroidal Sex Hormones of the Water Mold, Achyla. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 97, 2544 (1975). Trevor C. McMorris and Thangavel Arunachalam. Synthesis of Antheridiol-(22,23-3H). J. Labelled Comp. XI, 477 (1975).